Flame-Heart
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: This story is about what it would be like if Gon had a sister, but is actually Hisoka's sister. Please enjoy, and comment, this is my first story.


Flame-heart

"The house is on fire!" I yell as I sit up in my bed. I throw off the covers and race to my mom's room. When I get there the doors closed and there's fire under the door. I hesitate then grab the door handle, it's so hot it burns my hand. I jump back in pain and yell "mommy can you hear me! MOMMY!" no response. I start going dizzy from the smoke, then out of nowhere my big brother Hisoka runs in and scoops me up. "Brother?...mommy won't answer me..." I say before I pace out."You scared me. Thank goodness I saved you" my brother says holding me tightly in his arms. I dream of Hisoka leaving me. His red hair and yellow eyes in my heart forever.

That fire was 8 years ago, and I still get nightmares. When I came to my brother had already gone and left me with my Aunt Mito and cousin Gon. Me and Gon are so close he calls me his sister so in return I call him younger brother even though are age difference is a couple of months. Gon's father left him with Aunt Mito and his mother died but even so we both call Aunt Mito are only mother. Gon always wears green shorts, a white tank top, and a green zipped up jacket, it's funny how his hair sticks straight up. He of course has his father's black hair and brown eyes. I on the other hand don't have my father's red hair but my mother's beautiful midnight black hair, I normally wear a yellow t-shirt, faded, baggy blue jeans, and a black hat. Without Gon and Aunt Mito I think I would've die inside they fill the hole my parents left. As for my brother Hisoka I never heard from him again, and here I am fourteen and emotionless. I've opened up a little but the fire really took me away, at first Gon and Aunt Mito were worried they thought I lost my voice till one day I asked to sleep with Aunt Mito.

"Gon! Lucy! Dinner!" Aunt Mito yelled from the kitchen. Me and Gon's hearing is really good so we jumped off the cliff and swam to shore ran 2 miles and made it home (for me and Gon this task took 5 minutes. It was a days journey). "Were were you guys this time?" Aunt Mito asked seeing our soaked cloths, "we just went swimming" Gon said smiling at me, "totally, on the south part of the island of course" I say telling the truth. "Wow, you guys really amaze me sometimes that's a days journey by bus. We smile proud of ourselves, "hey Lucy do you want to climb the mountain again tomorrow? Gon asked adventurer written all over his face. "No we can't remember you have to catch the river king" I say hitting him on the head playfully, "oh ya! I remember thanks" he said turning to Aunt Mito. Gon and Aunt Mito made a promise if he were to catch the river king than he could take the hunters exam. Gon has been helped by me ever sense we started to live together, after the fire of course, I've always helped him out of tight spots with other boys and animals. So he has to learn to fight on his own, that's why I'm going to cheer him on and when he catches the river king we both will go to the hunters exam together!

"HE DID IT! HE REALLY DID IT AUNT MITO!" I yell as we run up the road to the house. She walks out side and opens her mouth in shock, "I guess I have no choice. Gon you have my permission to leave. But Lucy your in charge! Take good care of him" I hug Aunt Mito and say "don't worry I promise and we will write to. Won't we Gon?", "Ya of course" he says hugging Aunt Mito tightly. And just like that our journey begins.

We get to the dock and load up on the ship. When we get on there's two guys fighting, I tighten my fist and say "knock it off! This is a ship" They instantly stop fighting, after that we set sail. _Something isn't right_ I tell myself looking up at the clear blue sky, I look over at Gon, he looks at me worry on his face _he felt it too _. The captain came on deck and tells us how long we have left till we arrive. "Um, excuse me sir?" I say walking toward him, "what do you want?", "well sir there's going to be a storm" I say looking at the sky. "Are you sure Lassy?" he asks smiling, " she's right. I feel it to" Gon says looking at the captain, the captain smiles even wider and says "I've only had one other person tell me that before and he was a man called Ging Freecss". Me and Gon stare speechless "what you know him?", "yes sir he's my father" Gon says smiling "so he's got a son and daughter huh?" the captain laughs. "No sir just a son, this is my cousin Lucy" Gon says laughing I'm still freaked that Ging was on the same ship _how old was this guy anyway _ I thought.

Just as me and Gon predicted the storm comes were all in the ship rocking back and forth violently _there's to many people I can't sit for one minute without being bumped into _I say to myself as I jump over three guys skillfully. I look over to see Gon on a barrel rolling around just as skillfully. Then I'm shocked to see two other guys having no problem, one with yellow hair and blue eyes and the other wearing a business suit black hair and sun glasses _is he a lawyer he looks stupid._ I then realize what the blond guy is laying on _a hammock! I love hammocks_, I walk over a bunch of uncontentious guys and climb into the hammock with him, "hey this is mine! What are you doing" he says but I don't hear him I fall asleep quick. "She's really pretty and I can't seem to wake her. I'll just let her say her" he says to himself as he brushes my bangs off my forehead.

The storms over and the captain comes in to see who's still alive. We all live but only four of us are awake and not uncontentious. I sit up in the hammock and see the blond guy wake up he falls out the hammock and blushes really bad " Um my names Kurapika" he stands up I can't help but laugh. I jump out the hammock and say "sorry. I really like hammocks. My names Lucy flame-heart" I say with a bored look in my eyes. I put my hands on my hips and walk away like he's old news I hear Gon tell Kurapika "it's OK she's like that with everyone. You just have to get to know her".The captain states "all four of you pass the pretest you all can now go further. But first give me your names and the reason why you want to become a hunter" I go first " my name is Lucy Flame-heart, and I want to become a hunter to find my brother" Gon goes next "I'm Gon Freecss,and I want to find my father as a hunter" then Kurapika " I'm Kurapika, the only survivor of the Kurta clan and I want to get revenge on my people by going after the Phantom troop", the business suit guy raps it up " I'm Leorio and I want to be a hunter because of….MONEY!" _so predictable what a selfish man _I say to myself rolling my eyes.

We finally make it to port and I run off the ship Gon by my side. We take a cab with Leorio and Kurapika, in the cab we all become good friends or at least Gon and them do I say out of it. Kurapika looks over at me and just stars "what do you want?" I say glaring at him he looks away and says "n-nothing", "come on Lucy you should be friends" Gon says smiling I roll my eyes and say " OK, but not with the old man" I point at Leorio. "I'm not old I'm nineteen" he says angry, we all look at him in shock "what!" he says clearly annoyed we all look away and start laughing at how older he looks, and for the first time I make friends.

We get to the couples house the captain told us about and immediately me and Gon sense something wrong. We jump out the cab and run inside just in time to see a women and her husband being attacked by a beast. I laugh and walk up to the beast but he escapes out the window with the women. Gon and Kurapika run after it and tell me and Leorio to say with the husband. I walk over to the injured man and smile I pull out my sword I brought on our trip and put it up to his neck. Leorio grabs my sword and tells me I'm crazy he then bandages the man. I laugh louder this time and Leorio says "what's your problem! First you try and attack him then you laugh at his injury" I smile and walk to towards the man. "That's cause he's one of the beasts" Leorio looks at me in shock and the man smiles "how did you know?", "your smell. You smell just like the beast so does your wife" I say smiling. "Your very smart she's my sister" he say laughing.

It turns out that the beasts were a family and they were testing us (another pretest). We road on there backs to the actual test, turns out they could transform into humans. The father gave all four of us number badges we put them on. When we got inside a small restaurant the father said something and we were excoriated to a back room that was completely empty. Then all of a sudden the entire room moved down, it was an elevator. When we stopped moving in front of us was a huge room full of people it was dim and crowded. The only person that stuck out was a man with a number tag that said #44. I stepped back in shock he had red hair and yellow eyes _Hisoka! It can't be _I say to myself " Lucy are you OK?" Gon asks, Kurapika looked worried "I'm fine it was nothing" I say calming down as the man walked out of view.

A man finally shows up and says he's the examiner for this level and to follow him. There was a total of 406 people there. As we follow him the pace got faster and faster, "Have you noticed it?" Kurapika asks "yep it's an endurance test" I say smiling. Then out of nowhere a boy with a skateboard came up next to us "that's cheating!" Leorio said running as hard as possible "no it's not. They said we can use anything we have with us remember" Kurapika says. The boy looks at me and I look at him, he has beautiful purple eyes and snow white hair. I blink and ask "what's your name?" he blushes and gets off the skateboard and runs "I'm Killua Zaldyck. You?" , "My names Lucy Flame-heart and this is my brother Gon, and our friends Leorio the rude one and the polite one is Kurapika" I say pointing to then one by one rather skillfully considering the fact that I'm running backwards. I don't know why but he glares at Kurapika I just shake it off and continue.

The run finally ends and only about hundred people are left. He takes use through a canyon. There are beasts and monsters in there a fog roles in and I sense danger it gets harder and harder to see the man in front of me. I stop and so does Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, they look at me and Gon says "you can sense it to can't you?" I nod and look for the direction it's coming from, "what's the hold up?" Killua says but as soon as he gets close he stops and looks around sensing it too. We all hear a scream and Gon runs toward it I yell "Gon! No!" he doesn't hear me. We race after him and when I get there I see Gon in #44's grasp I tighten my fist and hit number #44 square in the jaw. He drops Gon and looks at me surprised "you would hit your own flesh and blood for him?" he chuckles and turns towards me, my eyes widen _it is Hisoka. _"Hisoka?", "well yes I'm the only brother you have, aren't I" he says looking at Gon I feel another attack about to happen so I run in front of Gon and use nen. I boost up my aura and through a yo-yo at Hisoka. He laughs and lets it hit him, he goes flying through the air and lands on the ground I retract my yo-yo and get ready for another shot. But Hisoka gets up blood coming from his cheek, he touches his face and looks at his blood then smiles at me "my, my you've grown, but you should be careful not to show your power like that it just makes people want to attack you more, understand?" I nod and hug him "what's this? You don't hate me?" he says shocked I smile and cut his arm as a whisper something in his ear "I remember everything". He steps back and smiles, a devilish smile than he turns and leaves. The others walk over to me in shock, "what?" I said innocently "what do you mean, what. How did you beat him, who is he?" Leorio says angry at how I acted so carelessly. I look over at Gon, he seems to be thinking about something "Ah!" he says pointing at me "what?" I say stepping back, "nothing I'll tell you later right now we need to catch up with everyone" he says so I smile and nod.

We finally get to were everyone is and a timer goes off "all who are here right now congrats you've paste the first faze" the man in charge says I ignore him and look for Hisoka then smile when I see him leaning against a tree. I wave at him and he nods towards me, I look at Gon and drag him away from the others "what did you want to tell me?" I ask my arms folded across my chest. "I wanted to say that I think that was your older brother Hisoka but I think you know that huh?" he says looking down "yes he's my bro but that doesn't mean your not my brother anymore, OK?" he smiles like he's relieved to hear that and then walks back to the group. Killua walks over to me and looks down blushing then looks up and asks "who was that man, your boyfriend?" I hit him on the head and say "ew! That would be like dating Gon" he looks at me confused and I explain everything about Hisoka. _Why am I telling him all this? Do I...like Killua? _I ask myself after I've told him everything. He listened to every word than tells me about his family and I'm not surprised to hear that he's an assassin or that his whole family are assassins as well. I don't know why but I can tell he likes me and my heart beats really fast when we are together.

My memory's have always been intact, I've remembered what happened when I was six and the house was on fire and why Hisoka left me. I'm not mad at him I'm happy. My parents never liked Hisoka but I did I'd always follow him everywhere and when he was happy he would hold my hand and we'd sit under a tree and stay there all day till it was time to go in. my father used me he only cared about reputation not what was best for me like Hisoka. My mother never payed attention to me but I still loved her on the inside. On the night of the fire mom, dad, and Hisoka got into a fight about my future "she isn't a killer. Stop making her do this!" I heard Hisoka beg my father as he would go on with reputations. I wanted to cry and hug Hisoka but then my mother saw me and threw me back into my room before the door shut I saw Hisoka's eyes, he looked like he was going to kill someone. When I wake up the house is on fire and I try to go to my parents room to see if Hisoka killed them. Hisoka grabs me and runs outside I see a smile on his face so I smile and tell him "Brother?...mommy won't answer me..." that's when I passed out.

The examiner shows us a door than leaves us without telling us anything. A bell rings and a women and huge man walk out, "the second faze is cooking!" I smile and think to myself _good cooking, good thing Aunt Mito taught me._ But then I look over at the guys and Leorio is stunned, Kurapika looks concerned, Killua looks confused, while Gon looks like he can do it when I know all he can make is mac and cheese. "You must grill a boar. When time up I'll tasted it and you past if it's good" the girl says. An hour later she and the guy have eaten most of them, I stare in shock _how could they still be eating_ I look at the girl and she about my size which people call a toothpick. The guy on the other hand looks like he could eat a bear and still be hungry, this guy his huge. When there done they tell us who's food was good and who's cost them there grade. "wait a second you can't judge us on how we prepare are food and how it tastes" I guy says who obviously failed. "This task was to see what you could make out of the wild, if you could survive on the earth" Kurapika says and I look at him, he looks at me then blushes "I fail you, I fail you, there is no retake see you next year" the girl says as she walks away her phone rings and she starts yelling about how everyone failed and she's not taking it back. All of a sudden a blimp shows up above and an old dude jumps out without a parachute _what is this guys legs made of, steel? _I ask myself as he lands on his feet. He walks over to are examiners and talks to them I hear the girl say chairman and I know that he must be in charge of everything around here. After awhile she finally walks in front of him and says aloud "alright everyone you don't fail yet, follow me".

After awhile we end up at a cliff I look over and my legs turn to jello. I grab Gon's shirt and say "there's no way I'm going down there" I turn and see Kurapika and Killua blushing at how childish I look and I let go of Gon and smack Leorio who is laughing at me. "your challenge is to go down there grab a spider-bird egg and bring it back to be boiled watch me go first" the girl says taking her shoes off and diving down the cliff a couple of people gasp and run over I do as well. The girl grabs a web and climbs over to a egg on the web she puts the egg in her shirt and climbs back up "that's all you need to do. Ready! Set! Go!" She says and only Hisoka jumps, he comes back and smile at me, he has an egg. Killua comes over and grabs my hand "lets go!" I smile and we jump laughing, next Gon jumps, then Kurapika and Leorio, and the rest of the people. Killua lets me go and takes an egg, so I do too we both go back up the cliff and then Killua says "here hold my egg I need to help Gon!" I look down and see a angry mother bird swoop in and go after Gon, Leorio smacks a bird with his suitcase and climbs up "hold my egg too" I do and he jumps in to save Kurapika "what are those idiots doing!" I hear the girl say. "Saving there friends" I say smiling as I put the eggs in her hand and do a twist jump into the cliff kicking a bird in the head as I go down. "that girl is something. Going in to save her friends she just met. The same goes for the others, this year will be interesting" the chairman says stroking his beard.

When all is said and done only one hundred and eighty people pass. We get into the blimp with the chairman and he says for us to rest, we will arrive at the next faze in forty eight hours. He leaves us and I turn and smile at Gon "we did it Gon! We passed the second faze!" I look at the others and smile really big for some reason my smiling makes them all smile too. Gon and Killua take off saying there going exploring and I ignore them since were on a blimp, how much trouble can you get into. I lean against a wall and slide down, I laugh _I didn't realize how tired I was till I got to rest _I think to myself as I start to doze off.

I have a dream of Hisoka killing Killua, Kurapika,Leorio, and Gon then walking over to me and smiling saying "remember what you promised me little sis. Your only a year younger than me!" my dream ends and I wake up next to Hisoka I blush really big and try to get up when I realize he's hugging me. I don't know how but I'm in his lap and he's asleep. I whisper his name he doesn't wake up _he must be tired too _I think as I stroke his hair, I lean up and whisper in his ear "I remember are promise, I remember everything" I say before falling back to sleep but before I fall into a deep sleep I here Hisoka smirk and I feel him kiss my forehead. I then for some reason have a dream that I'm in Hisoka's lap still and that he's talking to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio about me and that they can't truly have me unless they can treat me right and take care of me till it's time for me to be taken away. I wake up again but this time I'm on the other side of the room and I see Hisoka sleeping across from me I look around to find Gon's head in my lap and Kurapika and Killua on either side of me. I stroke Gon's head and kiss Killua and Kurapika on the Foreheads before falling asleep again.

I wake up to see Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika are gone while Killua is still sleeping next to me. I stroke his head and see Hisoka is watching with a smile on his face I smile too and get up. I walk past Hisoka and say "follow me". He follows me and I lead him to an empty room and cut off the camera's and use my nen power to look for bugs and wire taps not finding any I turn toward Hisoka. And just as I do so he kisses me on the lips I pause for a second then kiss him back. He stops and pulls back smiling "I heard you last night. So how much do you still remember?" he asks and I know he's talking about the promise "everything" I say smiling. He tilts his head side ways and asks "then why didn't you look for me sooner?" I look at him and say "I found a good family", "I see" he says clearly unhappy about that. "why? Why did you leave me?" I ask remembering the lonely nights I spent alone, till I warmed up to Gon. He puts his hand on my face and says "because I didn't want anything bad to happen to you Lucy"

After talking about the promise we made and the past I finally leave and look for everyone. I get back and Killua is still asleep I see what time is it _1:19 am, dude I should be sleeping. Oh well I guess I could walk around for a bit _I tell myself as I leave Killua. I walk around for what feels like thirty minute when in truth it's been around five minutes. I turn around a corner and try to stop thinking of the dream I had of Hisoka killing everyone I hold dear when I look up to see Kurapika. He's looking out the window and his hands on it I look at his eyes and there a bright scarlet color. "Kurapika?" I say walking closer he blinks and his eyes look normal again _I could of swore they wear scarlet! _I tell myself as I stand next to him "are you OK?" I ask and he smiles "I'm fine. You?" I turn and let my hair fall in front of my eyes, he turns me around and hugs me. I'm shocked at first but then I feel a sting in my eyes "I thought you were dead" I say crying and shaking "why would I be dead?" he asks me looking me straight in the eyes. I look up at him and see he's taller by three inches but I forget about that and tell him my dream of Hisoka killing them all but I leave the part out about the promise.

"we're going to be OK. Got that!" he tells me when I finish my story. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's been two hours "where's Gon!" I stand up and look around "it's a big blimp I'm sure he's OK" Kurapika says standing up "I best be going, see you" he says waving goodbye I keep walking around then I look out the window and see all the stars _so pretty. I wonder were Gon is. Is he safe? Did Hisoka kill him? _I wonder as I look around. I stop and realize I have no clue were I am, I hear something move but then nothing, I fell like I'm being watched, when out of the shadows I see Killua jump out and attack me. He pins me to the ground and I see his eyes they look lifeless and cruel but I keep staring. He then snaps out of it and I see pain and regret in his eyes as he gets off me and bows "I'm so sorry! I was sleep walking!" he says very upset. I pull him into a hug and without thinking say "what went on in your past to make you fight in your sleep?" I can tell he's not thinking either when he says "assassins, we are cruel and tortured as children to withstand pain and taught to only kill, no mercy", "well your with me now so don't kill anyone anymore! OK?" I ask and he hugs me back "OK"

FINALLY! We are at the third faze it's a very talk cylinder building with no doors or windows. We land on it and I walk out of the blimp holding onto Killua's hand. I look around for the others then jog over to the side of the building and look over, I see sharp rocks at the bottom and squeeze Killua's hand tightly "your scared of heights?" I hear someone say and I turn to smack Leorio. "So what. Everyone's scared of something. Isn't that right Gon!" I say when I see him next to Leorio and Kurapika walks up to us "that's not funny Lucy! There really scary!" Gon says crossing his arms like a child. "What's scary?" Kurapika asks eager to know Gon's weakness, I smile and say "Ladybugs", "Lucy! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Gon says blushing while we all laugh at him. In the distance I see Hisoka and let go of Killua's hand, Killua looks confused and hurt but says nothing.

The chairman tells us we have seventy two hours to reach the bottom of the building then leaves. I find five trap door and we all stand in front of one we say a goodbye and good luck to each other and jump in at once. We all land in the same place I blush and say "well so much for dramatic goodbyes" we all laugh then look for a way out. "This is the path of majority rules all 6 of you must work together to leave this place" I look around _there's only 5 of us great we have to wait for someone to drop in _I role my eyes and the rest get it too. We wait for 3 minutes then my brother drops in smiling, everyone goes for there weapons except for me and Hisoka. "My, my you sure do know how to welcome someone" , "just trust him. Come on put the bracelets on" I say putting mine on. We go in front of a screen that reads 'majority rules: on your bracelet click either the O or the X, O is for yes and X is for no. You must all press one for each question you get and as a result majority rules' I finish reading and look around "so we must chose to stay in this room or move on press X or O." We all press O and a hidden door opens. I walk through and see to ways there blocked off by gates there's a sign that says 'for right chose O and for left chose X' I press O and so does 4 other people "what! Everyone knows that you always go left!" Leorio says but Kurapika says "exactly which is why we go right cause there might be a trap that way" Leorio grumbles in protest but other than that remains quiet, I keep glancing over at Hisoka to make sure he try's not to kill anyone.

"You keep looking at me to you find me cute?" Hisoka asks and I blush "no I'm making sure you don't kill anyone, that's all" he smirks and keeps walking I look at Kurapika and he know what I mean cause I told him my little dream. "Are you talking about yesterday when we talked to Hisoka?" Gon says and I stop walking, Killua covers Gon's mouth and Hisoka glares at Gon. I turn to Hisoka and glare at him and say "excuse me?" , "What, it was when you fell back asleep in my arms" he says. Then I remember the other dream I had of him talking to them then turn were my hair falls in front of my face "so, you know now huh." I say _why now? Why like this? _I ask myself "it' OK Lucy. I understand" I hear Killua say. I turn back to Hisoka and ask "what else did you tell them?" , "well I threatened them that if they hurt you I'd have there heads, also I said for them to take care of you till it was time for you to leave" he says smiling. I chuckle to myself and say "lets keep going" and for the rest of the time we don't talk exempt to answer questions.

We reach the bottom and see no one is there so I look at the time _we finished it in 30 minutes! Unbelievable! _I think as I look around I lean against a wall and slide down. I sleep again but this time when I wake I don't remember my dream. Hisoka is on my right asleep and Killua is on my left also asleep. I look up and see the other three against the opposite wall but there not asleep instead there looking at me. 'what' I mouth so Hisoka and Killua don't wake up, Kurapika points at Killua and Hisoka and mouths 'they finally stopped fighting' I looked at him confused and then I look at Gon who is looking at me like he wants to take me from them so they don't fight again. I see Leorio who looks shocked like he saw something scary. I go to wake up Killua when they all mouth me to stop, not to do it. I then feel myself being pulled back and I'm in Hisoka's lap I look behind me to see Hisoka is awake and he smiles putting a finger on his lips. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio have a look on there faces that says 'here we go again' and sure enough I feel a tug on my arm and Killua's awake. I get pulled off Hisoka and onto Killua which is weird cause I've never been in his lap. I look at Killua and he kisses me deeply I fall into a trance before I'm pulled off Killua and this time it's Gon. He drags me to the other side of the room and says "that's it, no one can have her till the exam in over. Got it!"

A bell goes off and by this time there are twenty people. An examiner walks in and tells us another blimp has come to take us to the semi-final faze. We exit the room but I'm stopped at the door by the examiner he asks me "Who will you chose? I saw on the camera.", "I don't know." I say blushing walking past him. We get in the blimp and this time the chairman says it will take three days to get to an island were we will be tested. "Before we get there I need all of you to pick a card from this box" we all pick card and don't show them to anyone "all the numbers in your hands match someone elses number badge in this room" as soon as he says that everyone put there badges in there pockets I don't nor do any of my friends. He continues "in this challenge you will have a week to get the badge that matches your number card. At the end of this challenge you must have a total of 6 points to pass. Your badge is worth 3 points the number card badge is worth 3 points as well but if your badge is taken then anyone else badges are worth 1 point each. Understand? We will arrive at the island in three days your week starts as soon as you reach the island. We will not let you all go at once you will get off the blimp in the order you completed the tower in the last faze. That is all" after that he leaves and I read my card, _number 191 who is that? _ But I just look over at the others "do any of you have me?" I ask my poker face on, they shake there heads and I see Gon's face _he looks angry or sad whats wrong _I think as I look at his hand to see him crumble the card he got "Gon may I talk to you in privet?" I ask as I pull him before he can say no. I look around _no ones here! Good _I stop walking and look him in the eyes "you have Hisoka don't you?" he nods I smile and say "don't worry you have your fishing rod you can do it" , "I know but I'm still scary he's going to kill me" Gon says looking out the window I sigh and pat him on the shoulder "you'll do great".

I tried not to sleep this time but I couldn't help it I was so tired. I walked into the main room I didn't see Hisoka or Killua _good I guess I can sleep in peace, but just in case _I say to myself as I sit next to Kurapika and fall asleep.

I dream of being on a hill, but this hill doesn't have flowers or grass. It's red I don't know why but I'm not scared, I walk down the hill but then I trip. When I trip the red ground splashes and I realize I'm in water, _. Water isn't red. What is this stuff? Oh that's what it is, blood. Yep without a doubt it smells just like it! _I tell myself taking a hand full and pouring it down in the water again. My dream goes on and I'm in a house, my house. I see Hisoka heading to mom and dad's room a card in his hand. I watch as he slits dad's throat than mom's, he puts the card on the pillow between them and sets it on fire I see the card as it burns, it's his joker card from his deck of cards. I don't cry nor do I laugh I just stand there and watch as brother closes the door and heads down the hall to get me but I'm not in my room I'm at mom's door calling to her. Dream ends.

I open my eyes and everything is sideways then I realize I'm laying on Kurapika's lap I sit up and he's staring straight ahead I look were he's looking and see Hisoka then in a corner ready to attack Killua _oh no not again _I say to myself and stand up "knock it off you three. I will sit with each of you for one day, for the three days we're on this blimp, is that OK?" I ask looking at them "fine by me" Hisoka says "as long as I'm next" Killua adds. Kurapika stands grabbing my hand and says "well I guess that means I have ten more hours with you. What do you want to do?" I smile at how funny they all are being as I walk away with Kurapika somewhere they won't fine us.

I sit down and Kurapika does to "where are we?" he asks "I don't know. But sense I don't know that means nobody knows and so we are alone away from other ey-" he kisses me so I stop talking, we break apart and he says "I know you like Killua and we all know your engaged to Hisoka but I still love you anyway". I wince when he says I'm engaged to my brother, he's the first one to say the 'E' word through his entire exam. "It was just a promise to get married that's all it was cause I found out he was an adoptive brother and I fell for him" I say letting my hair fall in my face like I do every time I'm about to cry or when I'm embarrassed, and right now I feel a little of both, he tilts my chin so I'm looking at him and smiles "what?" I say he puts his hand on my cheek and says "your so cute, the way you hide like that". The rest of the night we talk about the exam and who we have and I'm sad when he doesn't know who I have but then I look at his card and it's Tompa's badge. "you have Tompa!" I say and he looks confused "who?" , "oh, he's a guy I met on the first blimp he tried to trick me and gave me spoiled juice but I smelt it before drinking it" I say remembering how I made him drink it after I smelt it, that's when he threw up and I thought he deserved it. The day goes on and Kurapika and I have a good time.

We head back and see a rare sight, Hisoka and Killua are playing cards. I look at Hisoka's deck then at Killua's and laugh at how Hisoka has him smoked but is keeping a straight face in order not to show it "may I play?" I ask politely "we're playing poker. How would a girl know how to play!" Killua says and Hisoka smiles in agreement, I glare at both of them and grab there cards shuffle the deck and hand out cards "if I win I go will Hisoka for the next day and Killua today, but if one of you win you get me for the last two days and can do what ever you want with me" I say knowing they can't turn down an offer this good "deal!" they both say and we begin. It looks like a close battle when you look at it from the inside but on the outside I got them beat _no one beats me at poker I may as well be the queen, no king! _I tell myself smiling as I put down a royal flush. Hisoka and Killua throw there cards in defeat and I grab Killua's hand and walk off.

"How did you do that! No one is that good at cards!" he says as we walk around having no real destination. I smile and say "I'm good what can I say" he frowns and pulls me into the dining hall "you hungry?" he asks and I nod. We order two hamburgers with a side of fries. I eat my food and look up at him to see his food is gone so I eat mine just as fast and we laugh at each other. "want some chocolate robots?" he asks and I say "what is a chocolate robot?" he stares at me shocked "you don't know what a chocolate robot is?" he all of a sudden gets this weird cat face and walks away. When he comes back he still has a weird cat face but this time he had two boxes in his hand. "eat it" he says in a weird creepy voice I do and he goes back to normal. I decide to ignore what I saw and eat my chocolate robot which is just chocolate in the shape of a robot. We finish and then go pull a bunch of pranks on people, mostly Leorio, cause he's easy to get. We glued Hisoka's cards together and put a bucket of ice cold water on the chairman's door but he was smart and caught it and threw the water at us and laughed then he joined in on are fun and we got Gon with ladybugs in his bag. The chairman left us after it got late and I knew my fun would end in 2 hours when I go to spend a day with Hisoka. Killua rests against a wall and I do to I slide down and start to yawn. Killua does the same and I fall asleep.

This time I don't dream I just sleep then wake up to see day light, _Killua's lap feels different? _I tell myself then turn my head up to see it's Hisoka I bolt up and stare at him he looks at me smiling and says "good morning I believe it's my turn." I nod and he says "good this way" he gets up and walks off, I follow close behind him _what's he up to? _I ask myself as we pass Killua and Kurapika, I glance at Killua who looks upset, _but I don't get it we had so much fun _I tell myself and keep walking. We finally stop and he leads me to a room I check it for bugs and cameras, nun. Then he sits down at a table and I do to "breakfast?" he asks and I nod. He leaves and then comes back with food and drinks. I blush and eat my food he smirks and eats as well "what?" I ask and he smiles "I remember when you wouldn't eat in front of me cause you were to shy" I let my hair cover my face as I look at my plate "so?" I say.

When breakfast is over he takes my hand and leads me away. I look at him and he seems to be smiling from within this time it makes me happy. We go out to a deck that's on the blimp and he holds me to the railing I smile really big cause of all the air wiping my long black hair around. My chest feels light and I want to fly but I'm human so I deal with this. He looks at me and I see warmth in his eyes "this. This is the Hisoka I fell in love with." I tell him, poking his face and he pulls me inside. "what did you mean?" He asks me and I tell him "I love the Hisoka that would smile all the time and take me on adventures" he smiles and says "then what am I?", "you are that Hisoka if you don't smile or if you do. You are the man I fell for when I was young and that has not changed at all" I tell him knowing it's true "then what about Kurapika and Killua?" he asks and I smile "they understand" I say looking passed him at Killua and Kurapika. They smile and Killua says "don't worry I can be your friend to. If I'm with you I'm happy, OK?" Kurapika nods.

We get to the island and wait five minutes each before running off into the jungle. _My turn _I tell myself looking at my friends and waving bye "meet back at the end of the week here" I say and take off. I decide to sharpen my skills while I wait till the week is over, _I need to find 191 he has to be one of the brothers I'm sure of it _I tell myself remembering everyone's badges from when we first entered the exam. The Amori brother's it must be the youngest sense Killua has the 192 badge. "Lets start training!" I say out loud to no one.

I just start to sit down from practicing all day when I hear someone, I sigh "You've been there all day will you come out already!" I say irritated. I hear a soft chuckle then a man comes out he's bald and I remember him very well _ew gross! That pervert is the one after my badge _I tell myself as a chill goes down my spine _and _ _he's been watching me all day! I feel sick! _I tell myself as he walks over to me, he points at my badge and says "I believe that is mine now. Or will I have to fight you? I'll make a deal, if I get your badge we go on a date if you get my badge than I'll leave you alone the entire time we are here! Got it?" I feel myself want to fight him to get away and yet I fell like I shouldn't use my full power. "By the way my name is Hanzo. I'm a ninja, and love the color red-" , "how is this relevant?" I ask losing my temper _aren't ninja's silent and stealthy? _I think to myself. "you know what I think I will except your deal this will get me away from you so I can track my pray" I say not knowing that I was the one saying it "your pray?" he says scared. Out of nowhere without my permeation like someone is controlling me I say "this will be fun. I might just end up killing you, but if you beg I might spare you"I say in a strange monotone voice.

The battle begins and I'm not in control, well I am but I'm not. I'm beating Hanzo but it's not me, it's like an inner self controlling me. I feel great but I want to be in control, so I get a grip and take over at that same moment Hanzo kicks me in the jaw. He laughs and says "sorry but you brought that upon yourself" I glare at him and pull out my yo-yo, I hit him on the cheek and smile at his blood "come on if you can bruise my jaw I thought I'd be able to do less damage than that. I guess you got a lucky shot" I say to him as he wipes the blood away. He pulls out a blade and I just laugh "now we're getting some were". He gets serious and goes for the kill but I'm faster I glare at him and look down "you ripped my shirt. It was my favorite" I say touching my yellow shirt, I pull out a sowing kit from my backpack and take my shirt off. Damn pervert thinks he's going to see something but I have a black tank top on and he frowns. He goes to attack but I dodge and keep sowing my shirt. I dodge and throw in some kicks for five minutes till my shirts all sown then I slip it back on and look over at him "lets continue!" I say happy my shirts fixed but then I look at him and he's panting "awww are you tired already?" I ask but he just stands straight and says "no just breathing hard" _what an idiot _I tell myself "fine I guess I'll get serious. I need to train and you need to leave" I say putting my yo-yo away and slowly walking toward him. He gets in a fighting position leaving nothing open while I leave everything open. He lunges but I'm to quick I come up right behind him and hit him on the back of the neck. He falls unconscious and doesn't get up.

_Well I guess I win _I tell myself as I grab his badge and walk away. "Now were is that Amori brother?" I hear a man scream and run towards it, I see Killua and he's smiling at the Amori brothers "so you have the badge good hand it over" Killua says and the middle brother throws his badge at Killua the youngest does as well and the oldest is unconscious in Killua's hand so Killua grabs his and drops the body "thanks!" I hear Killua call as the brothers take the eldest and run. "Hey Killua!" I say waving my hands, I run and hug him "nice to he you" he says smiling. "Um Killua that badge is mine" I say blushing and pointing at badge 191 "oh so this was the on you were after. Well then here you go" he says and holds it out, I go to take it and he pulls it back I frown and reach for it but he pulls it out of my reach, he has the strange cat look again and I pick up a flower and wave it around, sure enough he follows the flower and try's to take it but I pull it out he's reach. He finally gives up and goes back to normal and hands me the badge I smile at my victory and decide to say with him for the remaining six days.

It's night time and I figure it's safe to sleep on Killua since no one else is here. I dream that Killua is running from a strange man with long black hair and big, huge, black, cat eyes. The man tells Killua that he has no friends and only knows how to kill. I can't stand t so I yell out "No Killua! You are better than that! You don't just kill you care and we are your friends me, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon! We are here for you don't give in!" I see the man frown and slice my arm "shut up!" he says and I scream myself awake.

I look over and Killua is standing away from me shocked "what?" I ask still shaking from the dream "your arm!" he says and I look down, there on my arm is the cut I got in my dream "what the hell!" I yell holding my arm and looking at Killua "did you dream of a man with black hair?" he asks and I nod "not you too!" he says griping his hair "he's after you, you won't make it, run!" I look at him confused "who's after me?" I ask he looks up and rips his shirt "my bother he kills who ever gets near me" Killua says raping my arm in a piece of his torn shirt. I hug him and smile "don't worry I can handle myself!" I say standing up "so your brother is in the competition" I say looking around he nods and says "he must be in a disguise" I nod and we check the area before laying down and going back to sleep.

I wake up again after having a dream that I lost my mind and went on a killing spree._ It's morning? _I tell myself seeing light through my eyelids. I open my eye's and I see the trees up above with sun shining through them, then I see there moving _huh! Trees don't move? Wait am...I moving? _I try to sit up but fail so I move my head and see Hisoka carrying me "Hisoka!" I yell kicking and squirming, trying to get free "she's awake!" I hear Kurapika's voice and stop moving "Kurapika?" I say turning my head. Hisoka stops moving and I see Gon, Leorio, and Killua as well "what's going on?" I say looking at them all, Hisoka puts me down and I feel dizzy before falling. Hisoka catches me and walks me over to a tree stump, I sit and look around. "What's wrong with me?" I say holding my head "you mean you don't remember?" Gon says shocked while everyone else looks away.

Finally Killua speaks up and says "you woke up again after we slept. But this time you had a lifeless look in your eyes. You started laughing and attacked me. I started to run but you tripped me and held me down. I thought you were going to kill me when Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio showed up. You looked at them and smiled then lunged" Killua looked down, his hair covering his eyes, Kurapika continued "we fought you and Gon said we had to wake you up quickly before you sensed anyone to kill. That's when Hisoka dropped from a tree and said 'you still get this way'. He hit you on the back of the neck and you went limp. You came to just now, we thought you'd try and kill us again". I sit there for a second taking it all in then I hold my head and say to myself "you did it again" they look at me confused and I start to cry. I feel Hisoka picking me up and I don't struggle he sits on the stump and puts me in his lap. I look up and say "when will this stop" Hisoka looks at me sad and says "I don't know, it might not ever stop" I wince when he says that and look over and the others. I stand up and bow. "sorry"

They look at me shocked "why are you sorry. What happened last night?" Killua says and I answer "in my family there was the father, the mother, the older brother, and the weapon. You can guess what I was. I was raised to kill at night all the people that came to the house and all the people dad didn't like" I look down and my hair falls in front of my face "I was raised to be a monster but then one night Hisoka yelled at dad for making me kill, so in return he killed dad and mom" I say lifelessly. I look up at Killua and say "that's why I understood your life and why I attacked you. Sorry" they all stare at me but Gon doesn't looked shocked "it's OK I knew!" Gon says and I back up "what?" we all say at once. "Well one night you tried to kill me and Aunt Mito but the sun came up and you stopped" I run and hug Gon "I'm so sorry!" he smiles and hugs me back.

We sit and talk for awhile then I look over at Gon "did you get the badge?" I ask and he looks over at Hisoka "yes" he says quietly and I look at Hisoka and hit him on the head "what did you do?" I ask "nothing I just made a deal with him" I glare at them both then sit next to Leorio. He stiffens and I look at him "what?" I grumble, he looks away and says "nothing!". I sigh and stand up and ask "how many days do we have left?" , "four" Killua answers and I smile "OK! Here's a game!" they all look at me and I continue " you all have four days to find me. First one to find me gets to spend the trip to the final exam with me and me alone THE ENTIRE TRIP! No matter how long it is" I say looking at them all. They smile and say at once "OK!", "this should be good!" Hisoka says looking at me and the game begins"

I get a three hour head start and I warned Hisoka not to use his nen since no one else can. I decide to hide on a cliff I saw on the way here since no one would think to look there. When I get up there I use geo to see if any of them followed me _good I'm alone! _I sit on the ground with my legs crossed and listen to everything and anything.

Two days pass and no one has found me I crawl down the cliff to get a drink of water when someone sneaks up behind me and grabs me "!* #$%!" I say and turn slapping someone in the face, it's Hanzo. _Stupid pervert who does he think he is! _I say to myself as I kick him throw the air. I quickly get water and hurry up the cliff to make sure no one saw Hanzo fly. _Good still safe! _I lay down and fall asleep.

"Kill the bad man! Daddy wants him dead" _my father says in a soft voice, as I get ready for the final blow _"good by mister, nice meeting you" _I say slicing his head off. I don't show mercy, I don't cry for what I've done I look at it as one less person that my father hates. I smile and reach for my daddy's hand but he slaps it away _"clean your hand before touching me!" _he says and I bow and go wash my hands I come back and he's gone. I walk home alone that's when I see a boy. He smiles at me and looks older than me. He sees all the blood on me. I cock my head to the side and say "_do you want to die?" _he frowns and looks away, I look at what he's staring at and see my father I run to him and hold his hand, this time he lets me. _"I would like to adopt a boy!" _my father says and I squeeze his hand, he looks down and says _"what?" _I point to the boy and my father nods _"OK. I want him" _father tells the man. I walk over to the boy again and this time I say _"sorry for being rude I'm Lucy. What's your name?" _he looks at me and says _"Hisoka".

I try to wake up but I'm to stubborn and I whisper "Hisoka", "what?" I hear and now I find myself awake. I open my eyes and see Hisoka next to me, and look straight to see Gon "who got here first?" I ask and Gon raises his hand. I smile relieved that it's not Hisoka sense he'd try something funny with me.

We wait for awhile when the others show up and they all glare at Hisoka "cheater!" they yell and I look confused then Killua explains "This is a tall cliff and he pushed us down yesterday but Gon used his pole and beat Hisoka here first! I call a re-due!" I sigh and say "I didn't say you couldn't push" Killua falls down on the ground and says "I've lost to an idiot!" Gon looks at Killua and hits him on the head "hey! Your just as big as an idiot!" we all start laughing and I look over at Hisoka he says "I need to talk to you" so I tell the others and walk off with him.

He takes me to the waterfall but not to be romantic only to escape eavesdroppers. He looks at me and asks "when did you start killing again?" I look down at the ground trying to remember the first time in a while when I woke up in blood, _Oh I remember it was then _"the first time a boy hit Gon for loving animals. It was when I had just started to settle down, I wanted to protect Gon and...then I saw the boy hit Gon he was bleeding and that's when I woke up with blood on me. The next day the villagers said that the boy had gone missing" I say sitting on the ground my hair covering my face so he doesn't see me upset. He sits next to me and sighs "I might have to take you away a little earlier than expected" I look up in shock "you can't to that! I still want to be with Gon and my new friends!" I say standing up. He shakes his head and says "you have till this exam is over then you must say your goodbyes" I look away knowing he's right I should go but then again _if I try to attack them they can defend themselves and keep me away from everyone _"Gon won't be around forever to keep you away from people!" Hisoka states as if reading my mind, I sigh and and head back to the group.

Last day on this island and we all decide to walk down to the beach and wait. We knew no one would be stupid enough to come out and attack us since we had Hisoka with us. Finally the blimp shows up and I hold up my badges to show I passed, the examiner nodded and lets me on. He did the same check for everyone and in the end there was only nine people that passed and lucky me Hanzo passed.

The blimp takes off and I go somewhere no one is so I can sort things out for myself. _You almost killed Gon twice now! You should go with Hisoka he knows best. Killua has gone through this before it must have been painful to see what it looks like from the out side, _I say to myself as I sit on the ground against a wall. I look at my arm were there was a scratch from my dream _did I scratch myself or did he real come up to me and do it? _A door opens and I look up "come with me I need a word" the chairman says and I follow him into the room. He sits in front of a table so I sit on the other side. On the table are pictures of the remaining nine people "point to the one you don't want to fight" I point to Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Hanzo "why?" he asks and I look up "I don't want to fight any of my friends. And I don't want to fight this pervert" I say pointing to Hanzo again. He nods "who do you want to fight" I smile and point to Hisoka and some gray weirdo with pins in his head, "why?" he asks again and I say "because he is my brother and fiancee. And this one looks like he'd be a good challenge" pointing to the pictures as I talk. He nodded again and says I can leave.

When I get in the hall Kurapika, Leorio, and Hanzo are at the door "was that the final exam!" Leorio asks "what happened? Did you fight?" I smile and walk away with out a word and the chairman steps out to call another person in. _So the final faze is a battle? _I walk around aimlessly till I fine a room were no one is and no one is near bye then I go inside. I sit and trying to think again _why would brother want to take me away anyway? Does he have plans for me? What if it has to do with were he's been all this time _I lay down on the floor and close my eyes.

_I can see lots of blood! But for some reason it doesn't effect me I get bored from waiting for someone and stare at the blood I put my hand in it and make a smiley face with a tear in it. I don't know why I put a tear till I reach up to my face and see I'm crying. _"why are you crying?" _I hear a voice say so I look up to see brother I shrug and he walks me home. I go to my room to wash up and when I come back out father and brother are fighting over me killing people._

I wake up and look around I'm still alone, goodthe last thing I need is to wake up to another fight. I open the door and see Gon "um...you said I was to stay with you till the trip was over cause I found you" he says putting his hand on his head. I put on I fake smile and walk with him. "so whats up?" I ask "nothing me and Killua got in a fight over something called a chocolate robot" I laugh and he looks confused but then starts laughing to._ It's been so long since I've been alone with Gon I'm miss these times _I reach over and hug Gon "what?" he asks I let go and say "nothing just felt like hugging you".

We talk about the exam and how far we've come together. I look out the window and then at Gon "follow me!" I say grabbing Gon's hand and leading him away. We sneak up on people and then scare them then we play a game of grab the ball with the chairman and might I add kick him off balance is a bad idea, his legs are make of steel. We give up and go wonder off, we get tired and sit down in the common room and sleep.

_Gon is my real brother no matter what Hisoka says I will always protect him it's my job I promised Aunt Mito, mom, I will always remember the ones in my life even if there taken away from me._

I wake up after having a dream of Gon catching the river king again. I look around then get up _were is Gon...and everyone else for that matter? _I look out the window and it's still dark, in the morning we'll be at the final exam. I walk down the hall and pause when I hear talking "you can't have her!" I hear Killua say "she has the right to decide on her own she's not the same sister you knew" Kurapika says and I can feel the anger he's building up. I almost run around the corner when I hear Gon say "enough lets have a contest! First one to make her happy truly happy before the blimp lands tomorrow gets her" I put my hand over my mouth holding back the tears _stop what are you doing! This is wrong! Run you'll get hurt, _I yell in my mind as I slide down the wall. Hisoka doesn't play when I comes to me. I stand and walk away thinking of a place to hide were no one will find me till the ride is over.

I walk into the chairman's room and put a finger over my lip. I hide in his closet and Killua walks in. I hear the chairman say he doesn't know were I am and Killua walks out the door. I come out the closet and whisper "thank you!" he looks at me and motions for me to sit "why are you hiding from Killua?" he asks and I tell him "it's not just him, I'm hiding from Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Hisoka which reminds me I should us zen!" I say calming down and cloaking myself from anyone trying to sense for me. The chairman looks at me and asks "why are you hiding from them?" I look down my hair covering my face as a say "there having a contest, who ever makes me truly happy before the blimp lands gets me...and I don't want that...I want them to be themselves before I leave" , "why are you leaving? Were are you going?" he asks. I look up and say "I don't know. Hisoka is taking me away he says I have till the end of the exams" the chairman strokes his beard and says "well you have a problem, so you say that Hisoka is to take you away and they know this yet there having this competition right now for your heart, and you come to me to hide knowing I wouldn't give you up?" he says seeing if he's got it correct, I nod and say "I don't want them to have a competition over me..I'm not worth it. My life is short for all I know" , "short?" he says confused I sigh and explain "everyone dies eventually and I don't know when I'll die or when any of them will die so every minute counts" he nods and says "very well you may stay here but stay in the closet they might come in again". I nod and go into the closet.

I wake up again to find I'm not in the closet but in the common room I feel something in my pocket and pull out a note it reads : sorry Lucy but this is your battle and I hope you understand I couldn't wake you. Stay strong and chose your own path. - chairman. I fold the note and sigh _guess I'm on my own _I look around and see everyone still asleep so I put both of my hands on my chest and close my eyes _Who I love? Chose for me heart! And chose wisely _I lift one of my hands and stand up. One hand on my heart the other pointing around the room I start spinning and with my eyes still closed I tell myself to stop I open my eyes to see I'm pointing at Hisoka. I lower my hand and walk over to him. His breath is slow _he's sleeping _I look down and he's cerise-cross-apple-sauce so I move he's hands and sit in his lap and fall asleep.

I wake up and feel warm, so I refuse to open my eyes, I smell Hisoka's sent and can feel him stroking my head and holding me "you awake yet?" he says and I nod he smirks and kisses my forehead. I curl up more in his arms and try to fall asleep again.

This time when I wake up it's to Gon yelling "there she is!" I open my eyes and sit up in Hisoka's lap. Rubbing my eyes I yawn and look around Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio are staring at me "were did you go last night?" Gon asks and I say "I woke up and no one was here so I wondered around for a couple of hours before returning and I was so tired I sat down somewhere that smelt nice and fell asleep" they look at me funny and giggle and point at Hisoka , I turn and Hisoka is looking at me "so I smell nice huh?" I blush and look away and remember there bet so I say "your smell makes me happy it comforts me, makes me feel safe" they all look at Hisoka in defeat and we all laugh at how ridiculous I sound.

The blimp lands and we all step off and into a building were we see a chart. We all must fight each other and the loser re-fights someone else and the loser at the end doesn't become a hunter. To become a hunter we must all have at least one win. I look at the list and I'm fighting Hisoka in the second match. I look up at Hisoka and he smiles "this should be funny! No holding back, OK?" he says and I nod.

First fight is Kurapika and Hisoka and I can bet from what Hisoka is saying that he's going to throw the match. The battle begins and it's rough Kurapika pulls out he's weird wooden weapon but then bites it and a blade comes out I grip my hand tightly even though I know who's going to win I don't know how much damage there going to take. Kurapika lunges and gets Hisoka's cheek but then I notice something _he's not using full strength on Hisoka! _I can only watch as Hisoka attacks and Kurapika coughs up blood it doesn't effect me but yet it does, seeing blood that's normal, but a friend getting hurt I hate it I can't wait for my fight with Hisoka.

Hisoka says "I forfeit" and he walks over to Kurapika and whispers something is his ear, his eyes go red but then fade when he walks up to us. "You did it Kurapika! Your a hunter now. One win!" Gon says and I smile like someone on the hunt "my turn" I sing as I pull out my yo-yo and get ready for my fight "remember no killing and the opponent that says forfeit loses, this battle will keep going on so long as no one says forfeit. Ready! Begin!" the referee says and I get ready for his attack. Hisoka comes at me first and uses his cards, I smirk and block them all without a problem "come on honey you can do way better than that" I say smiling knowing he's holding back. He smiles and says "yes my sweet" and I laugh. I glance at everyone watching us and some are confused mostly everyone that doesn't know about me and Hisoka. I look at Gon and he's shocked and I can bet it's cause I can dodge Hisoka's attacks and he can't but that's cause he doesn't know nen. I continue my match blocking and dodging like a cat and then throwing in some attacks of my own.

Three hours pass and we're still fighting I have some scratches from his raiser sharp cards but he has way more from my yo-yo. We're both panting but know we can both go on all day but don't have the time so he stands and sighs "very well I forfeit" I smile and hug him "that was fun want to go again when there are no rules?" I ask and he nods. I walk over to my friends and smile. They take me in and look at my cuts "that's all you got from that fight with Hisoka" Killua says and I nod "he was going easy on you, little girl" Leorio says and I smile evilly at him and say "Hisoka was using all his power against me, this is further proof my father turned my into a monster" Leorio goes quiet out of shock that I beat Hisoka fair and square "my turn!" Gon says and runs up to his opponent a chill goes down my spin and I turn Hanzo blows me a kiss and I swat it away.

_Gon you better win this guy is scum _I tell myself as the referee tells them the rules. _Gon doesn't have his fishing rod guess he wanted to fight on his own without his father to protect him._ Hanzo of course starts talking and everyone is thinking the same thing _does this guy ever shut up! _Hanzo moves fast and runs behind Gon at lighting speed and hits him on the back of the head light enough he won't pass out but enough were he has trouble seeing. But for Gon he can still see with those hawk eyes of his, so Hanzo just made it were Gon sees things like everyone else. Hanzo realizes this and continues "well aren't you full of surprises but I will get you to forfeit" I slap my head when Gon makes it worse by saying "never!". Hanzo grabs Gon's arm and pulls in back "last chance! Give up!" Hanzo says and I hear "No!" from Gon and Hanzo signs snapping Gon's arm.

Gon screams in pain but not loud cause he's had a lot worse. "I sometimes forget how tough he is till I see him in action, Gon has this way of making you want to be on his side everyone's noticed it to and there happy. When Gon's hurt were all hurt and when Gon's winning than were all cheering for him" I say to no one in particular then are first examiner walks up to me and says "yes I've come to the same conclusion when he meets someone it's like a spell is put on them and they can't resist. I myself have fallen for it, look around everyone is concerned, even Hisoka" he says the last part as a whisper and I look at Hisoka who's aura is about to explode with anger towards Hanzo. I walk over to Hisoka and grab his hand calming his nerves "chill he's not worth it" I say and he nods saying "I can't help it Gon is my toy. I will kill him,no one else" I walk away and sit between Killua and Kurapika _they've been fighting _I tell myself raping my arms around both of them drawling them near as I say "behave and watch the fight" they nod and both hold my hands as we watch Hanzo designable on of Gon's ears so he can hear out of only one.

Kurapika and Killua hold me back so I don't go to kill Hanzo "stop if you interfere Gon will lose" I hang my head and say "I know but...I can't watch this" I hear a grown then see Gon sit up and he smiles at me "it's OK I can to this on my own" he says and I almost start crying when I remember what Aunt Mito told me in secret "_there will come a time when he will want to win on his own strength so I need you not to worry, Gon always pulls through. I know this is a lot to ask but please for Gon if he tells you not to move follow his words even if it gets him killed this is just something he needs to do._" I sigh and yell "You better not die Aunt Mito will kill me if I don't bring you back!" he smiles and nods standing up and ignoring his broken arm.

Hanzo grabs him by the caller and asks "why won't you give up!" he throws Gon in the air and then kicks him down. "Huh?" I say and look at Hanzo then back at Gon "so you've noticed it to" Killua whispers and I nod saying "Hanzo's trying to touchier Gon into hating him so he'll forfeit but Gon doesn't hate him so the torment does nothing but give Gon pain" I say squeezing by hands but then releasing when I remember I'm holding Kurapika and Killua's hands. Kurapika nods and I watch the fight "I forfeit!" Hanzo says walking away but Gon says "No! I want to win not win cause of pity fight me!" Hanzo sighs and knocks Gon out "I forfeit..again". I sigh at the idiot I call brother as he's taken out the room for recovery.

Next up is a guy with pins in his head and Killua, the guy looks at me and walks up to me, I freeze and he pats me on the head then walks away. _I don't get it what was that? _I ask myself as Killua looks at me I shrug and sit next to Kurapika who looks happy that it's just us two and not Hisoka and Killua. The pin guy Starts to take out his pins and says "these are in the way" _that voice! _I think as my heart starts beating fast. Killua looks at me and then gets in a stance that blocks the pin man from me.

As he removes the pins his gray skin turns a pale tan, His small black eyes go really wide and his short little bit of hair turns into long midnight black hair. I grip Kurapika's shirt as I slide back in my seat. _It's...him...he's been hear this hole time _I touch the scratch I have on my arm and start to shake I look up to see him tell Killua something but I can't hear, Killua looks at me in shock and I feel something on my head, _no wait that's not on my head I feel something in my head. _And as soon as I think that I see a vision of my father telling me to kill over and over again, then I hear Killua's brother say "your past was full of so much blood that it's died into your skin, your a good asset to me so I think I'll keep you a live for now but-" and his words are cut short as I fall on the ground and past out I hear Killua scream and yell "What did you tell her!" as I move on to sleep.

I wake up in a room it's quiet and warm, I open my eyes to see Gon in bed with me and sleeping in a corner Hisoka, also I see Kurapika and Leorio but for some strange reason I don't see Killua, I try and remember what happened but then I get an electric shock threw my head and pace out again. When I come to I see them all awake and looking at me "Are you OK!" Leorio asks and I say "why?" , "Oh I don't know maybe the electricity we just saw come out of your body and then go back in!" Leorio says keeping his distance. I smirk and throw off the blankets I put my hands in my pockets and grab the door before saying "that's my business not yours". 

I walk aimlessly down the hall not really caring were I end up. I can't get focused enough to remember how my power escaped. _What a monster I am. They were scared of me all of them, except Hisoka, this is why I need to go with him so he can help me._ I look down and try to remember why I was in that room in the first place when I bump into something. "sorry" I mumble but then I look at the person "I except your apology, my sweet" a chill goes down my back "hello Hanzo" I say and try to walk away but he grabs my arm and says "hey now don't you want to come with me for a drink? Diner maybe?" I pretend to throw up and say "not if you were the last person on Earth" and I walk away. _I was about to kill him. Why am I so angry? _I ask myself then I see a man with black hair and pins in his shirt I narrow my eyes and walk to him.

"Hello I see you've recovered" the man says and I say "your Killua's brother aren't you" he nods "I'm the eldest child my names Illumi, nice to meet you. You must be the Flame-heart girl", "the names Lucy. Where's Killua" I say trying to hold back my anger. He looks at me and blinks "Killua went home" I freeze _Killua wouldn't do that he hates it there. Illumi brain washed him! _I calm down and look Illumi I bow and say "thank you, I must be off now" he stare at me and asks "were are you going?" I smile a mischievous grin and say "to Killua we have unfinished business". I walk away before he can protest.

I walk into the chairman's office and ask "chairman there's another test isn't there" he smiles and nods "how did you know?" I sit and say "cause only Illumi, Hisoka, and I know about nen", " correct. The others must find there nen" I look down "chairman I'm leaving after my talk with you. I have unfinished business with Killua and I smell blood so I can only guess he killed the old man that was Leorio's opponent, and got disqualified" he nods and I get up and say "bye thanks for the fun" and walk out the door. I walk back to my room and grab my backpack.

I head to the gate and then to the blimps. I stop and turn around to look at the building once more before leaving it forever. I get on a plane and pass through with a couple pretending to be there daughter. I skip to first class and sleep till we land.

When we land I see a mountain and smile, _good thing Killua told me were he lived _I run off the plane and into the woods. I sniff out Killua's sent and know he did the same thing about 2 days ago _so I was in there for 3 days huh, _I tell myself. I run out of the forest and see I giant gate. _Well I made it I guess _I walk up to it and see something strange about it. So I open the door and then close it. "hey what are you doing!" I look over to see a guard "sir this is a not the real door is it" I say placing my hand on it. He smiles and says "how did you know", "simple it isn't locked. Please show me the door Killua used to get home" he looks at me shocked and I smile "don't worry I'm his friend". He tells me to come into his guard post so I do, "I'm going to call the main house to see if I can grant you passage" he says and I nod "Hello? Yes. I know. But I have a visitor for young master Killua. Yes. Sorry sir. Of course. Bye. He says go home" I chuckle and say "than I'll enter on my own. Where's the door?" he sighs and says "follow me".

We get to the side of the small door and I see many door labeled one through seven _test of strength _I tell myself as the guard pushes on the door. He opens the first one and says "each door is a hundred kilos and when master Killua came home he opened the third door". I nod and say "piece of cake", "that's what you say now. But when you get the door open it closes on it's own super fast so you need to be ready" I nod and get ready to push on the forth door "your starting there!" he says and I smile before pushing the 4th door open with no problem he looks at me shocked and I say "I could of gone higher but I need to get going thanks again bye" and I shut the door.

_Killua's family owns all this land? _I say looking around, I see a gigantic dog and realize that that's what awaits anyone who enters the fake door. "I'm coming Killua" I say hiking up the mountain. I don't come far before I see a girl "who are you?" she asks and I bow "hello my name is Lucy. I'm one of Killua's friends" she goes stiff and says "Master Killua has no friends. Go home!" I tighten my fist and say "I hate that. I hate how every time I talk to someone here they tell me the same thing 'Master Killua has no friends'. Than what am I! I'm here for Killua, he's in pain and I've come to take him" I say in a cold voice. The girl looks at me like she understands everything but is to afraid to disobey orders. She drawls a line on the ground and says "if you cross over this line I will have no chose but to attack you", "you are very experienced" I say looking her over and she steps back "how do you know that?" I giggle and say in an almost evil voice "because they don't let just anyone protect the Zaldyck family".

"Oh my what do we have here! She has good manners and a demonically nice personality, you'd make a fine wife for my Illumi or maybe Killua even!" I hear a voice say and I look to my right. I see a grown women that looks elegant except for a bad bandage around her eye's and a robot eye covering you's see on cyclopes form X-men. I bow again and say in a charming evil voice "you must be Killua's mother. Nice to meet you I'm Killua's friend we met at the hunters exam" she nods and says "I'm his mother yes and I could have swore Illumi sent him home and said he dealt with all Killua's friends?" I stop my fake smile and say " he tried but he'll have to try much harder than that" she puts her hand on her chest and says "your tongue is so sharp I love how rude you are yes no doubt you'd make a fine assassin" I smile and say "what an honor that would be but I'm afraid I don't quite know what my future holds, so I have to decline for now" she nods and says "I've just been informed that Killua doesn't wish to see you and that you should go home before you get hurt" I nod and say "you can tell Killua that I'm taking him with me if he likes it or not" she says "he's been notified any thing else- what. No. This can't be. Father why?" she says and storms away.

I can't stall anymore so I step over the line and grab the cane out the girls hand and point it at her "you will not stop me!" I tell her and I can feel an evil look on my face. _Don't kill her! _I tell myself and I drop the cane "see you!" I say as I continue forwards. I make it to a huge building and knock on the door. "Hello, we just got a call your to stay her till Master Killua arrives he's leaving with you" I nod and tell myself _Oh so she's mad cause her father let Killua go, and if I'm correct they were torturing him which must be burning, or stabbing, or could be the whip. Killua's father must of approved as well but with a cost. Oh well I'll ask Killua later._

I sit there with some butlers, apparently it's the butlers estate and the main house is even bigger. I look at one who stands out the most "so your the one who wanted in" he says and I smile "so your the one that answered the phone" he nods "before Master Killua gets here will you play a game if you loose Killua says here if you win Killua goes with you, what do you say?", "sounds fun!" I say he pulls out a coin and throws it in the air he then catches it with both hands out "were is the coin?" I smirk and ask "which coin the one you threw or the one you already had in your hand" the other butlers smile and the one in front of me says "what a fine eye you have. Tell me have you had any type of training?" I smile devilishly and say "ever since the age of three I've killed people so I could be considered an assassin but also not cause I never got paid I just did it cause I was told to by my father. This is something Killua doesn't know so I'm trusting you not to tell, OK?" he nods.

Finally Killua walks in and I jump up and run to him I hug him and then kiss him on the mouth, we stay like that for a while till one of the butlers cough, we break apart and I say "that's pay back for kissing me on the blimp" he smiles and says "what about the time we first met?" I laugh and say "later right now we need to go", he nods and turns to his butlers. "I don't care what my mother has told you, you are not to follow me or my friends, you are not to kill them either but I think they can handle themselves." he says looking at me "I hear you opened the fourth door is that true?" the butlers look at me shocked and I shrug "so what I could have opened the sixth door if I wanted to but I was in a hurry" I say smiling then I look at him devilishly "we have unfinished business. That is why I have come to get you, also we need to hurry back Gon and the others don't know I've left", "not even Hisoka?" Killua asks and I nod. we head out and start are journey back.

We get to the plane and use the same method I used to get here, "so you missed me that much huh" Killua says and I smile "you didn't say goodbye" he laughs and says "bye" I smile and say "no now your mine. By the way were you tortured?" I ask looking at all his scares. He smiles and says "well I wouldn't call it that cause I barley felt it. In fact I fell asleep I was so bored" he both laugh as we head back.

We finally make it back and sneak in. We head up to the room and I see Gon's stuff and I sigh "we made it and it only took a day" I say proud of my handy work. "Well done!" I hear a voice say and I slowly turn to see Hisoka "busted" I hear Killua whisper "I can explain" I say guiltily. "Oh you can! You can explain to Killua that your reunion was for nothing were leaving tomorrow!" Hisoka says in a sly voice and leaves. _Crap I forgot _I tell myself turning to Killua and looking down my hair covering my face "sorry. It slipped my mind" I say. He hugs me and says "then we'll just have to make tonight so special that you will never forget!" I smile and say "were do we begin!".

Killua decides to prank everyone with me. We so get Leorio with some snakes and put a wig on the chairman and he gave Gon a soda full of Gummy ladybugs. I find Kurapika and Kiss him on the cheek before Killua dumped water on him. We see the women from the second faze and miss label some of her spices she try's to kill us but we get away. When we get to tired to prank anyone else I look up and see stars and pull Killua to the top of the roof. We sit there all night talking about are pasts and the stars. I fall asleep and dream peacefully, well almost.

_In my dream I'm running with my brother Gon and Killua, Kurapika, also Leorio. It's like the first exam except we're not in a tunnel, we're smiling and having to much fun we're running in a city, but then it stops and there's nothing but blackness. I look around and there all gone I stop running and try to call them but I can't speak I look up and see Illumi he's smiling for once "you don't need them come with us we'll show you the fun way" he says holding out he's hand. I don't know why but I take his hand and as soon as I do Hisoka appears next to me smiling like the devil. He's covered in blood and so am I, Illumi is on my right Hisoka on my left and we're killing people "this is fun?" I ask and Illumi nods. I see him slice Gon's head off and the dream ends there._

I bolt up covered in sweat, my heart pounding as fast as a hummingbird and I look around "Lucy, are you OK?" Killua says and I look at him, his arm is bleeding. "I'm sorry! I...I didn't want this to happen" I say and he hugs me "what happened?" he asks looking me in the eyes. I take a deep breath and tell him my dream. When I'm done he says "Illumi, that's what he's planing", "huh?" I say and Killua says "Illumi has taken an interest in you he told me when we fought he said 'don't fall for that girl she has become an important piece on the chest board' that's when you paced out and I killed the old man out of anger for loosing my battle against Illumi".

We jump off the roof and head back so I can pack my bags. I say bye to Leorio and hug Gon "take care of yourself, OK?" I say and he says "I promise!". I turn to Kurapika and kiss his cheek "don't go doing anything stupid! And if you ever find a spider kick his butt for me. Got it?" he laughs saying "OK". Finally Killua, I kiss him on the lips and say "don't forget me?" he smiles "that will be hard. Your to important" I smile and hug him. I walk off to Hisoka and turn and wave again, then we disappear.

"What did you say to Kurapika?" Hisoka asks as we head through a forest "I told him to kick the butt of any spider he comes across" I say. Hisoka stops and smiles mischievously and he takes his shirt off and turns around. I stand there paralyzed _no this can't be! _I think as I stare at a tattoo on Hisoka's back it's a black widow spider with twelve legs and a number four "Your one of them!" I yell wanting to run. But Hisoka just laughs and says "fooled ya" as he rips off the tattoo like a band-aid "I'm an impostor they think I'm one of them but my goal is to fight the leader but I need to get him alone first" he says and I laugh going back to my devilish self "man, what have you been doing all this time. It looks like fun".

We make it to an abandon shack that leads to an underground building and I look around to see twelve people _oh, so the leaders in here too _I say to myself as a women in a suit comes over and touches me I glare at her and say "nice try but I've learned to block off my mind from people like you. Now remove your hand, or should I say it in my head" someone smirks and I look over to see a guy that looks like a samurai "I like her she's got guts. Hisoka this sure is your sister, she's just like you" I walk towards the man and loose control and convert my electricity into one finger and touch his shirt I walk away and as I'm walking he goes up in an electric cage and gets zapped from all over till Hisoka says "put him down" I snap out of it and say "what happened?" the samurai guy curses under his breath and says "all I did was complement her, Hisoka whats up with that" Hisoka pats me on the head and says "she's just like me I don't except complements or excuses, right Lucy?" I nod and turn to the samurai guy "sorry about that but I got mad earlier and took it out on you. I didn't enjoy it though cause I didn't use more than ten percent of my power but that's OK I can do it later. Hisoka may I go out side I'm bored and I hear some I can kill" Hisoka smiles and says "go ahead have fun".

"I'm back!" I say super happy at myself. "Why are you so happy?" the samurai guy says and I throw a bag at him "whats this?" he asks and I giggle "my kill" he throws the bag and says "that is discussing!" I fall on the floor laughing then I sense that I'm being watched and I stand up and turn around I look up and smile. I jump into the air and land next to a strange guy with a mark on his head "who are you? You look interesting" I say and he smiles "the names Kuroro", the samurai guy looks up and says "I'm Nobunaga", "Oh, so you do have a name" he curses under his breath again and I look back at Kuroro. I cock my head to the side and say "You must be the leader" he says "how did you know?", "I've been trained to spot the obvious and out of everyone in this place your nen is the smallest" I say. I smiles and he say "but I could just be the weakest or even weak" I chuckle and say "the spiders aren't weak there as strong as the weakest and if your holding back than that means he's the weakest in here" I say pointing to a very tall strong looking man. Nobunaga looks at who I'm pointing at and laughs "he's the weakest ha ha you miss understand he's the strongest" I smirk and say "then lets have an arm resoling contest loser is the weakest. Me against you" I say pointing to the strong looking one I called weak, "the names Uvogin but you can call me Uvo" I nod as Nobunaga puts down a concrete cube as big as a table "I guess this is what were fighting on?" I say and sigh "I was going to use spikes but I guess this will work" Uvo stares at me like I've lost my mind then he turns to Hisoka and says "she has your desire for pain" Hisoka shrugs and says "well sisters just love coping there brothers".

We get in are positions and lock are hands together and just when were about to start Hisoka says "wait before we start, Lucy" I look at him innocently and say "yes brother", "are you planing on using your full power?" he asks smiling devilishly I nod and he shakes his head "only use twenty percent this time, OK?" I smile and say "what ever you say I'll do it" Kuroro hops down to get a closer view sense Hisoka said twenty percent. Nobunaga counts us off and then we begin, Uvo is using his full strength and my hand isn't budging. In fact I haven't tried to fight back yet, a sly smile creeps upon my face and I say "are you ready?" he looks at me strange and I slam his hand down threw the concert and two feet below the floor before I let go and say "I win!" I giggle while everyone looks shocked except for Hisoka.

Hisoka sighs and grabs my hand, he smacks it but it doesn't hurt cause he's teasing "you little faker you used less then twenty percent didn't you?" Hisoka says and I smile "I didn't want to break the place only his hand" and sure enough Uvo comes back up and his hand is broken. Kuroro looks as if he's pondering something and then says "maybe we should have thirteen legs instead of twelve" everyone looks shocked that someone as young as me would join there group I say "I'd love to but I can't" Kuroro says "why?" I sigh and say "I have an obligation to my friends", "oh, and what is that?" Nobunaga says Hisoka tells him "don't ask her a question!" but it's to late. I turn to Nobunaga and smile like the devil as my eyes go from there normal color green to a glassy gray "the calendar will fall apart one by one till the reserved cross can no longer hold it. November will fall to the scarlet, and September will never live again."

I come to and there all staring at me in shock "what?" I say and Hisoka stiffens a laugh before saying "you told the future again" I blush a million shades of red cause at the end of every prediction I kiss the next to die "who was it" I ask Hisoka and he points to Uvo who is in la la land from my kiss. "UVOOOOOOOO!" I yell charging up my electricity to max but then Hisoka stops me so I deal for fifty percent. I hit his with my electricity and he goes throw the ceiling into the top layer of the building I sigh and glare at everyone "I did not kiss him cause I like him. Its part of the package, Hisoka you explain I'm going to get some air" I say leaving.

"pervert" I say passing an unconscious Uvo up the stairs. I step outside and take a deep breath _were are you Gon, Killua? Are you safe Kurapika? Leorio you idiot you better be fine _I tell myself as I walk. I sit under a tree and sleep.

In my dream I see Illumi and Hisoka, "come!" Illumi says and I take his hand Hisoka disappears and Illumi says "wouldn't you much rather have me?" he kisses me on the lips and I wake up. I open my eyes to see Illumi kissing me and I freak out pushing him away "What the hell! Are all the perverts out today!" I say and Illumi stands up hugging me "so you got my dream" I try to get out of his grasp "let me go! I don't like you like that! I don't like you at all you hurt Killua!" I say getting out of his grasp "Killua? Oh, you like him not me. Then I must kill my brother!" I slap him across the cheek and say "you will not hurt Killua! Or I will kill you!" I let my electricity show and move towards him, he moves back he says "fine" and disappears.

I sigh and say "Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio I miss you so much" I look up at the sky and tilt my head _is that a bird or a plane?_ I tell myself as it gets closer and closer to the ground. "A bird!" I say running behind a tree, then I see it has a rider, the mans tall and has black hair with brown eyes,he looks like he could be in his thirty's I can tell he's a nen user and so I come out from behind the tree "yo" I say and he looks up "who are you?" he says and I smirk "who are you? I was here first" I say laugh. He shrugs and says "that's true. Come with me!" he says holding out his hand "what? We just met!" I say staring at him cause he must be crazy, he roles his eyes and say "trust me". I sigh taking his hand and the bird takes off, "did I forget to mention I don't like heights?" I say looking down then closing my eyes and he smirks saying "to bad. We're going to a party and nen users must come. The names Ging Freecss" I hold my breath _Gon's father?_


End file.
